pokemon mundo misterioso: llaves del espacio tiempo
by umbreonS
Summary: Cuando la vida q conoces cambia de la noche a la mañana sin una explicación lógica.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Este es otro fic el de Pokeginka lo seguiré pero de momento tengo que cambiar los demás capítulos y dividirlos para que se entiendan mejor ya que los había escrito con la otra forma de escribir que tenía. Este fic está en rango T por que no habrá escenas para adultos al menos no siempre pero si lenguaje un poco subido pero no tanto.

Qué pasaría si despiertas un día en un lugar donde no estabas y lo peor sin saber cómo llegaste allí, o que es lo que haces allí. Viene un buen de preguntas a la cabeza ¿no?

Eso es lo que le paso a un chico de 12 años que estaba en un viaje Pokemon pero solo recuerda a sus Pokemon y su nombre. Y lo peor en la vida de alguien más en un mundo diferente.

-donde estoy-estaba en medio de una habitación acostado sobre su vientre mientras que veía a su alrededor confundido, ya que no veía nada que reconociera

-por fin despertaste Sam-ella traía unas manzanas sobre una gran hoja

-¿Sam?-el solo parpadeo con confusión hasta que reacciono saltando del susto-¿Cómo es que una Eeve puede hablar?-ella solo ladeo la cabeza confusa ante esa pregunta

-¿sigues dormido o qué?-se acercó dejando la hoja a medio camino, mientras que juntaba su cabeza con la de Sam rozando su nariz con la de él-no parece que estés enfermo…as de estar adormilado aun

-es que no entiendo yo…-alzo sus manos pero se cayó ya que estaba sentado y como levando una de sus patas se golpeó contra el suelo

-jijiji…en edad que te pasa hoy…-ella estaba cariñosa con el pese a que el no entendía

-es que no entiendes yo…-viéndose la mano o la que debería de ser una mano era una pata corta con pelaje rojo claro y vio que era lo mismo con sus piernas-¿qué es lo que me paso?

Corrió al agua que estaba cerca de donde ella había dejado la hoja ante la cara de preocupación de la Eeve ya que pese a que está acostumbrada a que él se comporte un poco raro ya era demasiado.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-ella vio que se había quedado quieto viendo al lago. Aunque en realidad estaba paralizado ante la imagen que estaba reflejada en el agua cuando ella lo toco con una pata en la espalda para que se relajara es que él se cayó de frente cayendo dentro del agua

Un par de horas después este Sam estaba despertando sentía mucho frio pero al mismo tiempo algo cálido sobre su pecho o más bien dos cosas cálidas sobre el

-¿qué es lo que paso?-se sentía raro como si algo se hubiera apagado o al menos bajado de intensidad

-por fin despertaste idiota-era una Snivy ahora la que le está hablando y vio que la otra cosa que estaba encima de él era un Eeve más se veía diferente a la de antes

-¿Qué es lo que me paso?-sonaba confundido pero no solo por el frio que siente

-que va a ser…no te quedes dormido sentado, por dios si no hubiera llegado en ese momento no sé qué es lo que hubiera pasado-sonaba enojada pero al mismo tiempo asustada por la situación-vaya susto que nos pegaste a las tres

-¿las tres?-es cuando por la puerta entraba una Wigglytuff por la puerta junto con la que parecía la Eeve de antes

Es cuando vio como las tres reflejaban sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, enojo y preocupación es lo que ellas tres reflejaban pero él no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando

-parece que al menos ya te has despertado…

(En este fic Wiglituff será la doctora de este mundo)

-bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende, siempre te sueles recuperar bastante rápido, aunque esta vez sí que nos asustaste a todos.

-¿Qué es lo que soy?-ella estaba viéndolo confundida ya que no entendía.

-puede que se haiga golpeado en la cabeza y no recuerde nada…o tal vez aun este aturdido, por lo que acaba de pasarle, denle tiempo a que se recupere yo mañana vengo a ver cómo sigue

-si gracias Wish -dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Las tres la acompañaron a la salida mientras que el trataba de pensar en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ya que no entendía nada

-se qu ya no soy humano eso lo pudo ver-viéndose las patas y el cuerpo pequeño y peludo que tiene-¿pero que es lo que me paso?-no se lo preguntaba a nadie solo estaba hablando consigo mismo

-es lo que nosotras queremos saber-era la Snivy la que le estaba hablando en ese momento

-es que no soy quien creen ustedes tres-las tres ladearon la cabeza con incredulidad

-tu eres Sam, nuestro compañero y líder de nuestro equipo de exploración y de la manada

-no, en verdad no las conozco, tal vez el que vivió aquí sí, pero yo no,…yo no soy ni de este mundo, para que me entiendan-las tres no lograban entender lo que él les decía

-¿Cómo que no eres el san que conocemos?

-si me llamo Sam, pero yo soy un humano o al menos lo era-poniéndose triste mientras que las veía y no sé qué es lo que me paso-suspirando mientras que una lagrima le salía

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo esta Eeve-es que eres igual que nuestro san-ellas comenzaron a olfatear a este Sam que solo se sentía incómodo pero no sabía si evitarlo o dejarlas-incluso tu olor es el mismo

-es lo que no entiendo, yo era un humano antes de dormirme, y cuando desperté es que te vi a ti-señalando a la Eeve que vio al principio

-con razón te asustaste…-se quedó pensativa

-si tu estas aquí ¿dónde está el nuestro?

-supongo que en mi cuerpo-las 3 suspiraron parecían aliviadas

-¿Qué es lo que le paso?-estaba confundido por esa reacción de las tres

-pese a que para el resto de la manada estaba el durmiendo fue otra cosa lo que paso

-¿Qué es lo que paso?-estaba ahora más confundido

-Sam nos salvó la vida a las tres, en la última misión recibió un híper rayo por salvarnos a nosotras-dijo la Snivy con una cara pálida-pensamos que había muerto, y que por eso no despertaba, no queríamos asustar a los demás hasta estar seguras pero…

-cuando desperté pensaron que en verdad solo me había debilitado y que no me había pasado nada-las tres asintieron mientras que lo veían fijamente

Ed solo se les quedo viendo mientras que pensaba ellas no sabían que hacer si lo que el decía era verdad


	2. Capitulo 2 historia de leaf 1era parte

Capítulo 2: historia de esta Leaf 1era parte

De ante mano sé que al final puse un nombre que no era pero fue porque me distrajeron en mi casa

-sabes, nosotras si pudiéramos ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo lo haríamos, con tal de que nuestro Sam regrese pero es que ni una de nosotras tenemos idea de lo que paso con ustedes dos, pero te proponemos algo-Sam estaba igual así que al menos las escucharía.

-soy todo oídos

-en primera que son oídos-Sam se cayó estilo anime ante esa pregunta

-digo que las escucho, díganme ¿cuál es su idea?

 **-ha ya entendimos…-ella solo se acercó a la ventana mientras que con la cola lo abanica diciéndole así que se acercara-sabes- suspiro-no sé cómo sea en tu mundo pero aquí nosotros nos organizamos en una manada-comenzó a contar.**

 **-cuando yo tenía un año más menos perdí a mis padres-estaba una familia de dos Serperior y tres Snivy corriendo de las llamas tratando de evitar ser quemados vivos por ellas…aparece esta Snivy llorando en una cueva junto al cuerpo de su madre mientras que pide ayuda**

 **-yo era una cachorra, no sabía cazar, no sabía ni un ataque, mis padres me daban todo a mí y a mis hermanos-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al recordar ella se limpió con la cola como pudo el moco que salía de su nariz mientras que este Sam se conmovía cuando se calmó un poco...**

 **-conocí a Sam en la misma cueva en la que vi morir a mi mama-viendo al horizonte en donde había una gran fila de árboles**

 **-estaba frente al cadáver de mi mama, no lo había visto venir ya que seguía llorando solo lo vi cuando estaba parado frente a mí. El siendo un carnívoro pese a que aún no tenía noción del peligro como ahora, sabía que eso era malo, o al menos es lo que me decía mi cuerpo…tú has sentido algo así-Sam solo asintió…**

 **-que es lo que pensarías en ese momento o ¿qué crees que haría un carnívoro al ver algo así?**

 **-tendría miedo…mucho pero que mucho miedo-Sam respondió con toda la sinceridad que pudo-ya que si tuviera hambre no saldría vivo de esa**

 **-para mi suerte él no fue criado así, por eso es que sigo aquí-lo vio y sonrió era más una sonrisa para el otro Sam-nunca olvidare ese simple gesto. El me sonrió, no era una sonrisa de las que ponen los cazadores cuando tienen a su presa si no una sonrisa de las que te dicen todo estará bien-me dejo una manzana diciéndome que lo dejara dormir**

 **Una sonrisa se le formo a la Snivy una sonrisa llena de amor pero no a él.**

 **-aun con miedo lo seguí por que tenía hambre mucha pero que mucha hambre. Yo ingenua como era en aquel tiempo le pedí mas comida y al ver que no me hacía caso simplemente comencé a llorar con eso me dio otra manzana diciéndome que era la última.**

 **-después de comérmela me fui al otro lado de la cueva donde había estado y donde seguía el cuerpo de mi madre era lo único que me hacía sentir segura en ese momento.**

 **-pasaron los días y como pude entere a mi madre cerca de esa cueva o al menos lo intente ya que ni excavar sabia. Por su parte él siempre me traía una manzana o a veces dos, a veces se quedaba esperando a que terminara de comérmelas o a veces se iba de inmediato cuando veía que estaba un poco animada-solo suspiro nostálgicamente**

 **-Yo por mi parte trataba de aprender un ataque para no depender de él no fuera a antojársele carne, que absurdo pensaba en ese tiempo. En verdad si él hubiera querido comerme ni me hubiera dado cuenta como me di más tarde cuenta.**

 **-a las dos semanas yo ilusa y ciega de los peligros que había fuera de la cueva, no espere a que el me trajera comida como siempre lo hacía**

 **-si no que decidí por mi cabecita y mi estómago que ya era demasiado grande para depender de alguien-un suspiro bastante largo mientras que negaba con la cabeza-en verdad me sorprende lo tonta que era en ese tiempo…**

 **-como, había olido unas manzanas cerca de esa zona así que decidí ir por unas por mi cuenta-suspiro pesado-yo feliz de la vida recogiendo unos cuantas manzanas en un árbol no me había percatado, más bien ni si quiera había intentado oler el ambiente ese fue el error que en verdad que casi me costaría la vida.**

Recordó como al tercer día mientras que bajaba unas cuantas con sus látigos sepas algo la agarro por la espalda eran unas garras grande y de color cafés allí es cuando vio una sombra gigantesca al menos para una Snivy de poco más de un año de edad.

Ella estaba llorando recordando ese miedo aun mayor de cuando conoció a este Sam. A comparación de este Sam este sí que se la quería comer, pero para la suerte de los dos no la intento comer viva, si no Sam no hubiera llegado a tiempo de salvarla.

Sam llego envistiendo al Ursaring que la soltó, pero no salió huyendo como sus patas le decían lo que le gano el respeto de este Sam y eso ella se lo agradeció a sí misma. Después de una batalla un tanto intensa, el Ursaring se retiró con la cara quemada y con varios rasguños en el pecho esta Snivy estaba debilitada y con señales de pelea.

-¿por qué no esperaste como siempre?-sonaba enojado ella solo veía que estaba avanzando pero ella no sentía que estuviera caminando

-lo siento, no quería ser una carga señor…-daba señales de querer llorar

-como llores te quedas sin cena-ella se aguantó como podía el llanto

-El me dejo una hoja llena de bayas cada mañana hasta que decidí seguirlo.

 **-esa fue la primera lección que aprendí de él, a no llorar cada vez que no me salían las cosas**

-sabes, que si creyera que fueras una carga simplemente te hubiera comido desde que engordaste un poco o a tu mama-el solo se voltio sonriéndole cálidamente. Aunque ella estaba confundida

-¿Por qué no lo hizo entonces?-el siguió a la cueva

-supongo que porque eh sentido lo mismo que tu estas sintiendo en este momento

-¿y qué es eso?

-no se solo sé que yo pase por lo mismo que tu hace un par de años, y si no me hubieran ayudado yo no estaría aquí en este momento.

 **(La historia del Sam de ese mundo la contare más delante de momento seguiré con la Snivy)**

 **-aún recuerdo la paz que sentí al escuchar eso esa tarde, aparte de sentir el calor de su cuerpo en mi pecho y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía segura, segura y feliz**

 **Es todo de momento para no hacer los capítulos tan largos espero que les guste y gracias por leerme, si creen que me falta algo o que puedo mejorar en algo la historia déjenlo en los comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 2: historia de Leaf parte 2

Capítulo 2: historia de Leaf 2da parte

 **-Después de que me diera unas bayas y me puso una extraña sustancia en las heridas comencé a sentirme un poco mejor después de que este Ed me dejara ya mejor estaba por irse a su parte de la cueva**

-por favor…no te vayas-le rogo, Sam solo la vio pero le sonrió mientras que la volvía a cargar-

 **-esa noche más que nunca necesitaba estar con alguien y al ver cómo me llevaba a su cama es que me di cuenta que al menos yo no lo dejaría al menos por mi voluntad o por que quisiera**

 **-Esa noche dormí tranquila y por primera vez estaba durmiendo profundamente me hacía sentir bien y es lo único que me importaba en ese momento.**

 **-al día siguiente me desperté aún tenía mi cabeza sobre su lomo, mientras que el solo me estaba viendo me sonrió cuando vio que me desperté-ahora estaba un poco roja solo al recordar esa mañana**

Los dos estaban desayunando unas bayas mientras que ella pensaba en cómo dar el siguiente paso ya que parece que él no lo daría pese a que ella era una cachorra tenía ya en mente su meta que era conseguir ser pareja de él y pelearía por ello.

 **El pese a que estaba dudoso me acepto en su parte de la cueva, le prometí que sería toda la ayuda que pudiera que al menos me diera la oportunidad el pese a que al principio no quería nada más que tratar de llevarse bien me fue aceptando poco a poco fui entrando en ese corazón que se había cerrado por lo vivido pero ya desde ese día no me eh separado de él.**

 **Con el tiempo los dos dejamos esa cueva en busca de una mejor vida ya que ya teníamos a dos más en nuestras vidas-viendo a las gemelas Eevee-cuando las conocimos eran unas cachorras de 2 meses a lo mucho su madre murió siendo perseguida por Pokemon oscuros y no hablo del tipo si no que eran oscuros del alma no del tipo.**

Los dos formaron un equipo, aun que se les hizo difícil los primeros meses, ya que no solo tenían que comer ellos si no que las dos pequeñas ya que las habían adoptado pese a que no eran pareja.

Con el tiempo la manada fue creciendo, con Pokemon que querían unirse al equipo de ellos dos, con el tiempo compraron esta zona en donde está la casa, ya que ya no era si no que más de 15 Pokemon en la manada y algunos no eran ni exploradores. Eran Pokemon que los habían seguido, porque Sam resulto ser un imán para Pokemon en búsqueda de refugio.

 **-el se convirtió en el líder de la manada por obvias razones ya que fue la razón por la que todos se fueron juntando. Pronto comenzamos a crecer ya no solo por él, ya que varios equipos se formaron aunque él ronda en todos ya que no todas las misiones las pueden hacerlas todos.**

-entiendo un poco el por qué es que quieren que me haga pasar por el…pero es que no soy el…yo no sé usar los ataques yo no sé pelear al menos así-ellas solo sonrieron mientras que lo veían

-Como líder de la manada también tiene sus ventajas en la reproducción o en conseguir comida de cualquier otra casa aunque no suele hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Este capítulo contiene contenido M explicito lean si gustan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos días después.

Sam estaba recorriendo los terrenos de la manada que según el formo, tratando de conocer a los demás de la manada él y sus compañeros dijeron que se había golpeado la cabeza y que no recordaba mucho así que les pidieron que le tuvieran paciencia.

Sam estaba frente a los cachorros de la manada, eran de varias parejas que Sam ha ido trayendo en sus aventuras, con respecto a ellos sí que le platicaron que con ellos no era muy bueno que digamos, pero no los trataba mal solo que no soporta a los cachorros, o al menos ese era el otro Sam.

-ya se encuentra mejor señor Sam-era un cachorro de Meowth

-sí, soy bastante resistente-solo les sonrió pero los pequeños se fueron corriendo seguía intimidándolos **-supongo que tendré que tratar de cambiar esa visión que tienen de mi-** pensó mientras que seguía su camino

Ed siguió su caminata por la mini aldea que se estaba formando allí, muchos eran exploradores como él. Otros se dedicaban a los jardines de bayas a la cosecha y los grandes se dedicaban a cuidar de los cachorros pero no había mucho orden que digamos al menos el no estando cerca.

 **(Con grandes me refiero a la edad)**

Después de unas semanas estaba ya mejor ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva condición ya no trataba de pararse en dos patas a cada rato. Ya por lo menos sabía usar ascuas y rasguño aunque no es que los usara en la aldea ya que los de la aldea lo veían como autoridad.

 **(En pocas palabras el más fuerte de la manada)**

Ya la manada estaba extrañándose de por qué no ha regresado a las misiones y por qué rechaza cuando alguno lo invita así que tenía que empezar a salir como sus compañeras en misiones o dar una buena excusa.

-¿Qué es lo que hago? Aun no se pelear…

-lo sabemos, pero si vas con nosotras te podemos ir cubriendo y enseñando a pelear sobre la marcha

-si pero sus misiones son de clase A. ¿no serán muy difíciles para mí?

-no, la verdad es que hay misiones fáciles en ese rango, todo depende de cómo se manejen

-al menos debo de intentarlo creo-él se dejó caer en la casa mientras que las tres lo veían preocupadas ya que en verdad tendría que atender cosas que al parecer él ni conocía

En la tarde ellas habían salido con él a misión nada más que él no podía ni llevarle el ritmo de recorrido de la madriguera. En el segundo día ya se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo de ellas. En la noche estaban en el 5to piso apenas, las 3 se fueron a cazar mientras que el esperaba pacientemente.

-va a ser difícil que el en verdad tome su lugar…

-solo hay que motivarlo-dijo esta Leaf

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?-dijeron las dos

-es un macho sea Pokemon o no lo sea es un macho ahora y a los macos se les motiva pero en verdad motiva de una forma poderosa es…

-el apareamiento-a las dos les brillaron los ojos con eso-tiene el cuerpo de Sam, significa que tiene a su amigo también pero no está acostumbrado a ser alfa, lo que significa que lo podemos moldear y acostumbrarlo a nuestro ritmo.

-si en eso tienes razón ¿Quién lo hará?

-ustedes pueden ir si quieren, yo termino de cazar pero no aseguro nada bueno

Las dos suspiraron, mientras que veían a esta Leaf que se saboreó al pensar en lo que haría con él para entrenarlo

-ya entendimos, aparte eres la que más experiencia tienes de las tres

Este Sam estaba acostado mientras que veía a esta Leaf que se acercaba con una hoja llena de bayas, pensando que las demás no habían regresado este Sam se quedó viendo a unas bayas que el conocía pero otras que no ella ya había hecho su jugada con las bayas si quería convencerlo de que al menos se esforzara en ganarse el puesto y lo que tendría si lo lograba

Sam solo se las comió aun que las feromonas que ella había echado en las bayas ya lo estaban afectando ya su paquete estaba hinchándose algo totalmente nuevo para él ya que no es como la erección de los humanos.

-que es lo que pasa-este Sam estaba sentado dándole la espalda tratando de ocultar su progresiva erección mientras que esta Leaf veía que ya había hecho efecto sus feromonas de mujer o hembra en este caso

-no es nada…-estaba rojo de la vergüenza mientras que sentía su paquete más grande y caliente

-¿qué pasa?-alzando la cola haciéndolo voltear con ella intencionalmente mostrando su rajita mojada que dejo sus feromonas directamente en la nariz de el-sabes que es el celo-solo asintió-y sabes que tenemos tres temporadas de celo si no quedamos preñadas-Sam solo abrió los ojos ante eso

-solo sabía que eran dos no tres…

-pues sí, tenemos tres al año y hace una semana paso la mía y aún tengo los efectos sabes-pasándole la cola por la cara de este Sam y todavía estoy caliente por ella sabes por eso es que tu nariz recibe mis feromonas por eso es que tú ya estas soltando las tuyas-olfateando el aire.

Su sonrisa reflejaba que estaba claro que ya lo había descubierto mientras que ella lo agarraba de sus patas y lo tiraba hacia atrás poniéndose encima de él poniendo su cara en su pene y oliendo

-ya aquí huele a macho

Escena censurada…

Después de un rato descansando los dos estaba acostado uno a lado del otro mientras que de la cola de ella seguía saliendo un poco de líquido blanco espeso pero blanco y se olía alrededor a sexo

-que ¿te gusto?

-si-sin saber cómo estaba moviendo la cola

-ya te diste cuenta de la cola-Sam vio que estaba viendo su cola

-no me había dado cuenta pero siento un poco como se mueve

-y ¿quieres repetir otra vez?

-sí, pero no creo que pueda en este momento

-yo no hablo en este momento si no cuando tengas ganas

-¿enserio?

-si pero no soy la única.

-¿no eres la única?

-no, quieres estar con las gemelas-solo asintió

-pero para eso tienes que demostrar que vales como macho de la manada como el alfa, y no somos las únicas dependiendo de tu reputación puedes llegar a tener a cualquiera de la manada la reputación de Sam ya es suficiente pero tienes que mantenerla si quieres seguir con lo que él hacia

-si quiero pero que tengo que hacer.

-recordar los ataques que tu cuerpo ya conoce

-¿cómo lo hago?

-mañana te explico lo que sepa hoy quiero descansar-acurrucándose sobre el lomo de este Sam ya que para cada tipo es diferente así que no estoy muy segura

-con que me ayudes un poco con eso me sirve.

Nos leemos después y gracias por leerme


End file.
